Vegeta's Plan
by daftpunkress
Summary: Bulma is vegetas personal sex slave, or is it something more? again summary sucks but lots of lemony goodness inside take a peek :


**A/N :** this is set in an A/U setting.

**Disclaimer: **i don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT it and all the characters belong to their repective owners

Its Just sex

She felt him behind her, his rough hands on her hips his breath on her cheeks. He didn't even take off her panties. His fingers deftly found her sweet spot and began teasing her, slowly rubbing her clit. she breathed in deeply and could smell him, the essence of his body, his desire the scent of sex and the anticipation of the fucking that was gonna come made her wet.

Bulma moaned his name rolling her hips against his fingers. "No" he said into her ear as his hold on her hips tightened. It was tight and almost painful so she didn't move again.

She felt the slight heat and then the rip of her panties as he tore away the thin pink barrier. He used his thumb to rub her clit, the pressure deepening as he slipped two fingers inside of her. Her body tightened and he chuckled. He pressed into her harder and she started breathing heavily.

He kissed her neck, slowly sliding his tongue over her flushed skin. She felt the graze of his teeth, felt the cool air as he went on to suckle a different spot. He was torturing her. Slowly. His fingers continued to play with her wet pussy but he didn't take it any further. She wanted him to fuck her to press just a little bit harder, to do something to push her over that edge. But he was content to keep her on that plateau so close to cumming, but not quite there.

"Vegeta…" She breathed out when she couldn't take it any longer. "Vegeta …please…" She was begging him. Her voice was a little more than a whisper. He didn't respond at all to her pleading. He was a sadist. She had willing giving herself to this man…no he was an animal. No man would consciously kill hundreds of people just for revenge. But that's what he had done. It hadn't fazed him at all. He had even smiled while doing it. She had stood there in stunned disbelief and then had finally given in.

And so here she was. Pressed against the cold wall of in his dark room, in a large castle. She felt a sharp tinge of pain as his teeth bit into the skin at the nap of her neck. She gasped and instinctively pulled away. He let her go, but didn't move. He blocked her against the wall. She could see his outline very well could feel his breath against her back. He turned her around and Bulma looked up trying to make out the look on his face.

His eyes were dark and piercing. They sent shivers down her spine. Her body wanted him so much. He had fucked her so many times that now even if he hurt her she didn't care as long as he fucked her.

"What are you thinking of, woman?" he asked coming closer to her. She could see him much clearer now his menacing glare the thin angry line of his lips.

Bulma shook her head slowly and pressed herself hard into the wall trying to get away from him.

He smirked, and leaned in to kiss her. He brushed the long strands of her hair from her face and kissed her. His lips were rough against hers his tongue forcibly pushing its way into her mouth. He sucked hers, played with it, and sucked her lips softly. His eyes were glued to hers as he kissed her passionately. Bulma moaned against his lips, she kissed him back enjoying the feel of his mouth against hers.

He abruptly ended the kiss, his eyes still mad. "Get down." He said stepping back. Bulma nodded and slowly sank to her knees. She didn't look at him, she kept her eyes on the floor. He was mad at her…Vegeta stroked the top of her head, running his fingers through her long hair, before using it to roughly jerk her head up to look at him.

"Don't act like you don't know what to do woman." He said thrusting his hips closer to her face. She nodded and he let go of her hair. First she began to masturbate him. Running her fingers slowly up and down his cock. He was hard and thick and long. "Enough" he said, growing bored easily.

Bulma closed her eyes and began to suck his cock. He filled her mouth and she gagged as he began to pump his hips. She could taste the pre-cum slowly filling her mouth as she bobbed her head trying to make him cum.

He slapped her, hard on her face. And her eyes snapped open. Tears filled the corners and threatened to spill out. She had stopped for a moment and to take a breath. With her eyes on him this time she continued, sucking and licking the head of his cock before pulling it into her mouth. He groaned and ran his hands through her hair, thrusting in tune with her lips.

"Pleasure yourself" HE ordered her and she stopping stroking his cock to play with her wetness. She tried to focus on sucking him, to vary how much she took into her mouth, but he pulled her hair roughly and she almost gagged. "This is not fucking science, just suck my cock, woman." He said sounding ragged and out of breath.

She was trying her best; he was never pleased with anything she did. Vegeta groaned as he watched her fingers play in her own wet pussy, the sight of her hard pink nipples and gently bouncing breast added to the amazing pleasure that was coursing through his body. He was close to cumming, she could feel it. His body tightened, his breaths were coming deeper and quicker. She didn't even try to come with him, hopefully after he came he would want to go to sleep. She would finger herself to the thought of him making love to her and then she would fall asleep next to him.

Vegeta came in a surge, she could feel each spurt as it landed at the back of her throat, she tried not to swallow. But her gag reflex kicked in and she had to breathe, he held her head against his cock continuing to thrust until there was nothing left.

Vegeta pulled his dick out of her mouth and Bulma spat what she could out. She took deep breaths trying to get air into her body. Vegeta chuckled at her and watched her with amusement. He pulled her up by the arm and pushed her towards the bed. Bulma stumbled blindly towards it. Vegeta got in and threw the covers off.

"We're not done yet" he said as he pulled her towards the edge of the bed. "What do you want?" he asked his fingers running up and down her thigh. She stared down at him and tried not to cry. She wanted so much things, none of which Vegeta cared about. She wanted to make love to him, to be loved by him, to be held gently by him. But she didn't say anything. His fingers slipped between her legs. He pulled them apart setting one thigh on the edge of the bed.

His fingers returned to what they had been doing earlier, rubbing her clit and fingering her slowly. "What do you want woman?" he ground out his anger apparent.

Right now she wanted him to touch her harder, to put his lips where his fingers were, she wanted to cum. Bulma gasped as he bit her nipple. He sneered and bit her other nipple just as hard. Then he lavished it with his tongue gently rolling it around before pulling it into his lips and sucking the pain away.

"Do you want to cum?" He asked sucking her nipple back into his mouth. He bit her again, and he knees almost gave out. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Her body was desperately trying to cum she moved her hips against his fingers.

"Y….yes…ve..Vegeta…yes…" She finally got out. She could see the smirk that settled on his lips as he pulled her body up over his. He laid down at the edge and pulled her body down so that she was straddling his face. Vegeta began to lick her clit slowly running his tongue against it over and over. He sucked it into his lips using his teeth to graze it. Bulma rocked her hips against his mouth her eyes closed as she focused on the pleasure that was taking over her body. She rubbed her nipples pinching the already sensitive tips as she felt it coming closer.

She moaned his name, rocking her hips slowly against his mouth she could feel the amazing pleasure circling her body over and over , and then it hit her hard and she climaxed. Her body was flooded with a hot surge of pleasure and her body went limp she was hoarse and heavy breathing. The strength in her arms gave out and she hunched over her body still racked by the little aftershocks.

Vegeta slid her off of him and pushed her up against the head board. She could barely move but she leaned against it as he supported all her weight. He entered her swiftly his cock burying itself deep inside her. He didn't start slow, he thrust once and then again and soon he was fucking her hard and steady. He pulled her face back to kiss her, his tongue found entrance quickly and began to rub against hers. He buried one hand between her legs . Bulma tried to pull away from his hand but he just pulled her harder into him. She was sensitive and his fingers on her clit was borderline pain.

He chuckled and pinched her clit roughly . Bulma gasped as a shockwave of pleasure consumed her body. It was intense, she was hurting and he laughed it off. He cared about getting off…her pain, what damage he did to her body..how much she hurt didn't concern him at all. He just cared about cumming.

He was getting close, his tongue was circling her pulse point at the nape of her neck. He licked it and suckled the bright pink flesh in, his other hand came to her large breast and began to fondle her nipple. He was grunting and thrusting long and deep his fingers driving her over the edge. She felt his teeth sink into her skin and felt his body contract, she came crying out his name as her body and his swam in pleasure. He continued to thrust in her as he continued to suckle the trickle of blood from her neck. His hands went to her hips and continued to thrust himself into her until he was spent. He had come hard and she could feel the wetness of his cum inside her.

Vegeta slid out of her and pushed her off the bed. She was shaky on her feet but she went to the bathroom and returned with a damp cloth. She first wiped his brow to cool him down then she cleaned his cock. He watched her with disinterest as she went to the bathroom to clean herself up.

When she returned he was already on his side of the bed, his eyes closed. She sighed softly and got into bed next to him. She made sure to stay off towards her side and she closed her eyes trying not to rub any part of her body . For a while it was silent. She waited for him to fall asleep to hear his deep steady even breathing but it never came and she began to drift off.

"I'm an animal?" he asked gruffly from his side of the bed. Bulma was caught off guard but she was immediately alert now. She didn't know what to say. Should she just pretend to sleep?

Vegeta rolled on top of her, and turned on the lamp beside the bed so he could see her face. Bulma looked up at him her eyes wide and dilated. She looked young and tired, and unhappy. He hadn't really cared if she was unhappy. She was his mate, his woman that was all that really mattered.

"I never said that." She said softly looking away, her cheek burning from when he slapped me.

"Am I an animal? Yes or no?" he said getting angry.

Bulma tried to push him off of her, but he was one thousand times stronger than her. He didn't budge, she didn't want to answer, she didn't want him to get any angrier than he already was. "….you killed all those people…." She finally muttered

Vegeta sneered "You refused to come with me" he said simply.

"You killed all those people because of me? Or for your sick revenge?" She felt like she was gonna cry, tears were in her eyes.

"I'm sayain-jin, woman, do not forget that. Your father refused to give you to me, so I took what I wanted."

He wanted her? He had spoken to her father? She had only met him that day when he had killed all those people. She had never thought that the Sayain-jin would turn their back on the treaty so easily. So when he had come to the palace telling her to come with him or else, she had thought nothing of it. He could do nothing to break that treaty.

But he had just as easily lifted his hand and palm forward let out a huge ball of fire that engulfed a large part of the palaces army. She had agreed to go if he stopped killing people. She didn't know that he had talked with her father. She hadn't known Vegeta at all.

Bulma didn't know what to think or say. Vegeta grunted and rolled off her. He was mad, he was always mad. She couldn't do anything right. She had this fear of him and yet she loved him, she wanted him to be happy with her, to want to be with her.

"If you wanted me, why do you hurt me?" She heard herself whisper in the darkness. He 'hmpthed' but didn't say anything. "Why do you keep me here, certainly you've gotten tired of my mistakes I don't please you, I don't do anything right." She sat up, already crying, tears freely falling down her cheeks. She would go sleep in the adjacent guest bedroom, she didn't want to be anywhere near him right then.

"You aren't Sayain-jin" He said simply "you are human, so you feel pain." He was looking at the ceiling . Bulma stood there next to the bed. What did that have to do with him hurting her.

"A sayain-jin woman would not feel pain." He looked over at her and frowned. She cried too much. He was always hurting her because she was human. She was soft and delicate and he forgot that. He married a weaker species and he had to be careful every time he touched her. He just got carried away because he liked her body, it pleased him greatly. She didn't understand at all. What she felt as pain, to a sayain-jin woman would be pleasure. He still was unable to fully grasp that maybe he was hurting her when he touched her. He just wasn't able to translate what he wanted from her and how he took it from her body in a way that wouldn't leave her bruised.

"I'm not sayain-jin, Vegeta" Bulma said still crying. Vegeta pulled her onto the bed and pulled her into his arms. He seemed to soften a little as he cradled her head against his chest. "You must have known I would not be … I'm not built for …."

"I knew." He said sneering at what had been a stupid lustful decision. He had seen her once while there with his father visiting earth to set up a resigning of the peace treaty that kept the Sayain-jin Empire from brutally destroying the weaker planet. He was soon to be the king of Vegetsii, he had had no intention of signing it. There was no point. It would be so much easier to just enslave the weaklings, and use them to harvest whatever resources that were there. Then once the planet was stripped bare, they would blow the ball of dirt into oblivion.

That was until he had seen her talking with her father. He had wanted her from that moment. He could have easily just taken her and raped her, but he didn't want just a onetime thing. He wanted her to be his, to have whenever he felt the urge to fuck.

When they had started the talk about the treaty he had refused to sign unless he could have her. She would be given to him on a platter and Vegetsii would stay the protector of Earth. But her father had refused. He had also called him an animal. Vegeta had sneered and slapped him sending him flying across the room.

If he didn't want to give her up, then there would be no peace between the two planets. He had turned to go when the room had filled with guards, and her. Vegeta had seen his chance, she would decide the fate of her planet.

She had doubted him at first, so he had to show her that he was serious. He blew away about half the men that had crowded the large room. Her large blue eyes had widened and she had finally given in. It had been an impulse. He hadn't cared about the treaty at all, he still could give a flying fuck about earth, all he actually wanted was to take her with him.

He had known that earthlings were unbelievably weak, especially their females. But he hadn't cared his blood was hot for her and so he took her. He didn't regret it. He enjoyed her body immensely, she was beautiful and she was not a complete mindless dolt. She would make a good mother to his heir once they become the king and queen. His feckless impulse had turned out to be a wise one.

Bulma had stopped crying in his arms and her breathing was deep and even. She was really such a fragile woman, even though she tried to act if that wasn't so. He would have to learn to treat her better, to try to make her happy and show her that she indeed made him happy even if he was too stubborn to admit it.

Vegeta tried to think of that word that she had been thinking of. She wanted him to love her as much as she loved him. Love must be the same as bonding to humans. He was unsure, but he suspected that she didn't realize that she was his bonded mate. If she was expecting him to use human words to convey what he felt for her she was mistaken.

He was not human. Vegeta frowned and closed his eyes breathing in the scent of her long silky hair. He would have to bite the bullet and learn to use it if it meant making her happy. "I love you." He said against her ear. "I love you, Bulma." He repeated, kissing her once softly before he closed his eyes to sleep.


End file.
